This invention relates to an overdenture attachment system, and more particularly to a system for selectively attaching a denture element to a post in a tooth or root canal.
Traditionally, pre-fabricated overdenture attachment systems consisted of a pre-fabricated post that was cemented into a tooth or root canal and a plastic or metal fixture element which is placed into the acrylic denture. The fixture element is used for attaching the post to the denture element. Since most prior art fixture elements that are placed into the denture are made of plastic, after prolonged use, these fixture elements wear out. As a result, retention of the denture to the post in the root canal or tooth is greatly reduced over time.
Therefore, when these fixture elements or overdenture caps finally wear out, the dentist or dental practitioner has to replace the fixture element by typically taking a dental burr and cutting the element from the denture. Not only is this time consuming, but there is a significant risk of damage to the denture element. Notwithstanding, once the dental practitioner has removed the fixture element, a new fixture element or cap is placed on the post head and cemented into the denture element with a cold cured acrylic or light cured acrylic.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an overdenture attachment system which would overcome these disadvantages, and which may be easily repaired and/or replaced as needed.